


to love

by chessmaster2015 (chessmaster2014)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: BIG MEATY SPOILERS, Drabble, F/M, Freeform, a sad. a small. but lotsa love, not actually that shippy but lemme tell ya. i love the sad god ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessmaster2014/pseuds/chessmaster2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and in her last moments, meyneth recalled all the things she held dear."</p>
<p>a small piece of writing that had nowhere to call home. so i put it here</p>
            </blockquote>





	to love

meyneth loved the machina. that was a given. she loved the mechonis, and everything on it.

 

she also loved the bionis, lush and green. the giants she had fond memories of.  
in time she came to love the homs and high entia, as well as the nopon  
during the time she resided in the girl’s body.

 

* * *

 

 

and in her last moments, meyneth recalled all the things she held dear.  
the memories that had built up over thousands of years.   
emotions and feelings, good and bad. all of it.

 

one of her last memories was of a scientist. not a homs or a high entia. just a scientist.  
a young man only visible by what the computer could illuminate.  
the smell of fresh coffee filled the air, as well as the sounds of a keyboard.

 

 

 

she had forgotten all these years, but now she did not.

 

 

 

and she decided right then and there that she could love him, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i could really do with more klaus/meyneth stories around here.. so why not add in my little piece of the pie? even if it borders on meyneth/zanza ahaha... 
> 
> idk if this even makes sense really i just. i thought about it while making dinner.. which was pasta. carbonara is the best pasta dish don't let ANYONE tell you otherwise >:(


End file.
